


Heart-to-Heart

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Marinette discovers that the body she’s in does not belong to her, and perhaps neither does the heart.





	Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged potential relationships because this isn’t 100% romantic, but I’m hoping I left it vague enough that all of the routes this can take can be interpreted according to preference.

Aside from knowing for a fact that her capris hadn’t been too tight a second ago, Marinette felt completely out of place upon regaining consciousness. From one point of view, she felt out of place in a good way, and in others in a terrible way. For one, there wasn’t a horrible tightness in her jaw, the burning of blood-shot eyes, stinging from pricks on her fingers, nor a sense of weak limbs. On the other hand, there was a sudden pain in her lower back, a weight on her chest, blurry vision, and her hair irritated the nape of her neck. Nothing felt as it usually did. 

 

Bringing her hands out in front of her, she confirmed that these were not, in fact, her hands. She was in someone else's body. Marinette turned to the large display window behind her. Her reflection met her with the image of her best friend, Alya. 

 

As she stared at herself - watching others collapse, switch, and revive from the corner of her eye - she was more puzzled by the fact that she was in the same spot she remembered being when she was hit. 

 

“I guess-” Marinette cleared her throat, blinking at her new voice, “-this is the difference between swapping minds and swapping bodies…” 

 

“Thank goodness, this way you can still stop the akuma.”

 

Marinette whipped her head around to look at her kwami. “Tikki! You’re still here!”

 

“Yeah, you still have your earrings after all,” Tikki smiled. 

 

“Ok, let’s go!” 

 

Marinette started to run but wobbled to a slow stop. “I-I’m not quite used to moving in this body yet.” 

 

“Do you feel weak?”

 

“No, I feel pretty strong actually,” Marinette flexed her arms a bit, “but I feel like a teenage boy on a growth spurt, tripping over myself because I’m suddenly a different height and weight. And I can barely see.” She groaned, “Great. As if I wasn’t clumsy enough.”

 

Marinette shook her head and ran off despite herself. 

 

* * *

Alya went to move the pale hand from her face, “Marinette?”

 

She froze when she realized the hand she was reaching with also seemed to belong to Marinette. She didn’t know what was going on, she was sitting at her desk and apparently fainted. There were no reasons for Marinette to have been in her room as far as she could remember, but now she wondered if even  _ she herself  _ was in her room. Was she even awake? It felt like she was dreaming or in a coma, trying to move only to watch blurry figures move about her. 

 

“What…?” Alya removed her glasses and stumbled around for a mirror, coming face to face with Marinette.

 

“Well,” she sighed, “this is new.” 

 

Alya leaned forward and rubbed at the puffy skin under her eyes. Her whole body felt drowsy and weak, as though she hadn’t slept in days. God, what had Marinette been up to? She tried smacking her cheeks to wake herself up but stopped when she realized she should be gentle with Marinette.

 

At least she could check the akuma out and snap some photos. 

 

Alya rushed to her door before stopping to stare at her closet. She grabbed a belt and tightened until her pants finally stayed on her hips and continued out the door. 

 

* * *

“My Lady?” Chat Noir looked Ladybug once over, “you’ve been hit, I see…” 

 

Ladybug put her hands on her hips and smirked, “How are you so sure I’m the real thing, Kitty Cat?”

 

Chat bowed, “I’d always recognize you, Bugaboo,” He peered up at Ladybug, “besides, I know how the akuma works.” 

 

“Really? How?” 

 

“You switch bodies with whoever you consider to be your best friend,” Chat grinned, though a little sadly, “I’m hurt, My Lady, I thought I was your best friend.” 

 

Ladybug smiled. “Of course you are, silly.” She walked up to Chat and touched his shoulder, “you can have more than one best friend you know. It’s not like ‘best’ is for a level of competition. You’re  _ Ladybug’s _ best friend, Al- er- this… body is.. Ma-  _ my _ civilian best friend! Don’t you have a different best friend when you aren’t Chat Noir?”

 

Chat Noir nodded, “I guess I do…” he puckered his lips in feigned deep thought, leaning sideways toward Ladybug, “but… if it  _ were  _ a competition-”

 

“No way, Chat,” Ladybug giggled, pressing her finger against his nose and pushing him back.  “That’s not how it works. Just know that I love you, ok?” Her voice quieted to a more serious tone, making Chat Noir blush, his playful exterior fading. 

 

“Oh- um, thank you- I mean! I… I love you too!” he blurted, finally having the opportunity to speak the three words constantly playing in his mind. “I’m nothing without you.” His eyes widened, knowing he’d already said enough and if he wasn’t careful he’d continue rambling the self-deprecating nonsense that he knew Ladybug didn’t like to hear. 

 

Ladybug reached up to hug him. “It’s not that you or either of us are nothing without the other. It’s that we’re everything together.” Chat Noir smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but Ladybug held her finger to his lips. “I’m gonna have to stop you, sorry Kitty. We still have an akuma on the loose and we’d better spring into action before we get caught with our pants down.” 

 

The two of them stiffened in their embrace upon Ladybug’s statements. They quietly pulled away from each other as Ladybug clarified. “I mean… caught off guard, eheheheh.” 

 

“...right…” Chat tried to laugh.

 

“Let’s just... go…” 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug groaned. Dodging all of the flying beach balls was getting tiresome and watching everyone switch bodies was confusing to say the least. 

 

“Well, it doesn’t really do much harm to get hit. At least you kept your powers,” Chat Noir huffed as he ran alongside Ladybug. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say, you haven’t been hit yet,” Ladybug jumped into a tumble as she dodged another ball. 

 

“You seem to be handling it well.”

 

“I’m getting used to it, but if I switch again I can’t say the same will happen. I think now’s a good time to use my secret weapon,” she winked. 

 

Chat looked toward the street. “Ok, do your thing, I’ll be right back.” He jumped down from the rooftop and ran up to the civilian amidst the chaos. “Marinette? Since when are you interested in recording the fights?”

 

Alya smirked. “I’ve got a blog to keep up. Who do you think Marinette would switch bodies with, Cat Boy?” 

 

He blushed at the sight of Marinette’s apparent change of personality. “Oh right, Alya then? Live streaming for the Ladyblog?” 

 

“At your service,” she winked. 

 

“Well, hey Ladybloggers!” Chat waved at the phone, “sorry, but I think your reporter will be logging out. Because for about the  _ millionth _ time,” he tilted his head at Alya, “I have to tell her it’s not safe here.” 

 

“What do I have to lose? This akuma is harmless.” Alya countered, though she lowered her phone slightly.

 

“Relatively. But who knows who you’ll switch with-”

 

Alya gasped, stopping the livestream, “You’re right, I’m glad I never used the front camera…” 

 

“-I mean, you and Ladybug are pretty close so if you two ever…” Chat Noir whirled around to squint at Ladybug, then back to  _ ‘Marinette’ _ . “Wait a fucking minute.” 

 

Alya sighed; realizing he’d put two-and-two together, she pocketed her phone. “I know imagine being the girl who took a bit to recognize her own body.”

 

“You- t-that’s your… oh, I’m not supposed to know this,” Chat winced. 

 

“Neither of us are. Stop panicking and- look out!” 

 

Chat Noir flinched as a beach ball bounced against his head. He blinked away a fuzz, stretching out a pair of smaller hands and reaching up to feel the ties that pulled his hair back into two pigtails. 

 

Alya cried out in a painfully familiar voice. “Oh, Marinette, wait till you hear that Adrien thinks your his best friend! Is that a good or bad thing…”

 

Chat Noir and Alya turned to each other slowly. Chat saw his worst enemy, Adrien Agreste, staring back at him with a smartphone held out and reflecting Adrien’s face. 

 

Alya noted that Chat Noir has in fact been hit, and displayed who she could only presume was Marinette’s body.

 

“Alya, I- there’s nothing I can really tell you…”

 

“There’s plenty you can tell me, over coffee tomorrow at 7am - HOLy shit i was  _ right _ . And now you have to bribe me not to tell Marinette because this is huge… this…”

 

“Marinette has already figured it out, do not threaten the poor boy.”

 

Alya and Chat Noir looked to the side, Ladybug - still in Alya’s body - stood there staring back. 

 

Chat Noir blinked, “I want to kiss someone but I don’t know who…” 

 

“Uh…” Ladybug tried to focus, “I’m about to transform back…”

 

“Into Alya…”

 

“Right.”

 

“I’ll go take care of the akuma while you recharge.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I love you.” he blurted again, not sure why this time. 

 

“You… have my face…”

 

“You have mine!”

 

“No, that’s Alya.”

 

“Oh, yeah… so did I just confess to Alya?” 

 

“No, I did, that’s  _ my _ body you have.” 

 

“We all have a lot to talk about,” Alya decided.

 

They all nodded silently. 

 

“After the akuma,” Ladybug finished.

 

“Yeah,  _ after _ the akuma,” Chat Noir agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
